This invention relates to the field of optoelectronic devices, and more particularly to resonant reflectors for use with optoelectronic devices.
Various forms of optoelectronic devices have been developed and have found widespread use including, for example, semiconductor lasers, semiconductor photodiodes, semiconductor photo detectors, etc. For some of these applications, an optoelectronic emitter such as a semiconductor laser is coupled to an optoelectronic detector (e.g., photodiode or Resonant Cavity Photo Detector) through a fiber optic link or even free space. This configuration can provide a high-speed communication path, which, for many applications, can be extremely beneficial.
The increased use of all-optical fiber networks as backbones for global communication systems has been based in large part on the extremely wide optical transmission bandwidth provided by optical fiber. This has led to an increased demand for the practical utilization of the optical fiber bandwidth, which can provide, for example, increase communication system user capacity. In the prevailing manner for exploiting optical fiber bandwidth, wavelength-division multiplexing (WDM) and wavelength-division demultiplexing (WDD) techniques are used to enable the simultaneous transmission of multiple independent optical data streams, each at a distinct wavelength, on a single optical fiber, with wavelength-selective WDM and WDD control provided for coupling of the multiple data streams with the optical fiber on a wavelength -specific basis. With this capability, a single optical fiber can be configured to simultaneously transmit several optical data streams, e.g., ten optical data streams, that each might not exceed, say, 10 Gb/s, but that together represent an aggregate optical fiber transmission bandwidth of more than, say, 100 Gb/s.
In order to increase the aggregate transmission bandwidth of an optical fiber, it is generally preferred that the wavelength spacing of simultaneously transmitted optical data streams, or optical data “channels,” be closely packed to accommodate a larger number of channels. In other words, the difference in wavelength between two adjacent channels is preferably minimized. The desire for closely-spaced optical transmission channels results in the need for fine wavelength resolution, which complicates the wavelength-selective WDM and WDD operations required for simultaneous transmission of the channels. Like WDM, Polarization Division Multiplexing (PDM) can also be used to extend the bandwidth of some optical data channels.